


Obey Me! Imagines and One Shots

by small_might132



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Main character - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Possible smut, enjoy, mainly fluff, obey me - Freeform, obey me imagines, one shots, shall we date - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_might132/pseuds/small_might132
Summary: One shots and Imagines for the demon brothers and MC.Mainly fluff, probably no nsfwEnjoyyyyy!
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	1. Mammon x MC // Music and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You record Mammon in an embarrassing moment, so he takes revenge.

Walking around the House of Lamentation out of boredom, you notice music starting to drift down the corridor on your right, so being the curious little human, you decide to investigate. It was coming from one of the boys' rooms, and the closer you got, the clearer it became. Soft melodies and sweet words. 

It was a love song.

Which one of the brothers would be listening to a love song? Asmo popped into your head immediately, but as you passed his room, you realised it wasn't coming from there. Now Satan, Lucifer, and Levi were out at that moment, so it couldn't have been them... 

As you got even closer to the source, a voice became more noticeable, and it was singing along to the cutesy words of the song. That voice... Mammon? You snickered at the thought, about to dismiss it, but you got to Mammon's door, and here it was. The source of the music. The large, wooden door was slightly ajar, giving you a bit of room to see what he was doing. 

He was singing and dancing. To a love song. It was a sight to see, and you made a mental note to tease him about it later. Silently laughing to yourself, you start recording on your DDD. This went on for a few minutes before you noticed the golden object in his hand. Goldie. Of course it was. 

At that, you could no longer contain your laughter, making him aware of your presence. 

"HOLY SHIT! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? How long have you been standing there?" He exclaimed, jumping six feet off the ground and going red as a tomato. 

"Longer than you'd like." You replied, giggling at his flustered expression. At that he went even more red, and even more pouty if that was even possible. He saw you holding your DDD and realised you were recording, so he lunged for it. Unfortunately for him, you moved out of the way and ran, knowing he would be right on your heels. Your continuous giggling slowing you down, though you knew he'd catch you eventually either way, he was a demon after all. 

"Come here right now MC!" His voice came from behind you, as his arms slipped around you, making you both fall to the ground, your giggles filling the air as he started tickling you.

"N-noo stop-- I can't-- I can't breathe-- ha -a -st-stoooopppp!" You tried to form a sentence between laughs.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on the Great Mammon, now you have to be punished! Say you're sorry!" He demanded in an amused manner, laughing along. 

"Al-alright!! I'm sorry for sneaking up on youu! Now-- Now please st-stop!" His hand stopped, as you tried to calm down from laughing, and before you knew it, he was on your DDD, deleting the video, not realising the position the two of you were in. 

"No fair..." you drew out, breathing heavily. 

"Should teach you some manne-" He cut himself off as he finally saw what position you were in, him straddling you, as you were sprawled out beneath him, flushed and out of breath. His face lit up like a crimson beacon as he jumped off of you as quickly as possible, spluttering a incomprehensible "sorry".

You sat up, fixing your hair, as you smiled at him, your cheeks hurting from all of the laughter, as you cooed "awwww did I make THE Great Mammon blush?" He had no reply apart from a huff and a stubborn no, as you kept cooing.

"Sh-Shuddup! I'm not blushing!"


	2. Lucifer x MC // Working too Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer needs some rest.

Lucifer was busier than ever with paperwork Diavolo has assigned to him, after all, the school was having an annual festival for the day the school was founded. This meant he had little to no time for you, and that annoyed you beyond belief. You weren't angry at him though, no, it was Diavolo that you needed a word with, though he was nowhere to be found. 

It was late at night, and once again the light was on in Lucifer's study, which meant another restless night for him. He couldn't go on like this, he might be a demon, but even he is at his wits end. Although he wouldn't show it, you knew him well enough, after all that time pining for him, that he was exhausted beyond belief, and the poor man needed a break. Sneaking up to the study door, you peeked in, and to no surprise, he was sat there with stacks of paperwork in front of him, bags under his eyes and even his flawless hair was a mess. 

"Lucifer? Can I come in?" Your voice came out soft as you knocked. You heard a faint grunt that you took as a yes, but his eyes didn't leave his work. Worried, you went up behind him, and ran your hands along his shoulders. He tensed up for a second, but relaxed a little as you kept going.

"Lucifer, you need some rest, you can't keep going like this, you're going to collapse from exhaustion." You voiced your worries, resting your forehead against his shoulder. 

"MC, you know I need to get this done or Diavolo will be disappointed. This is due in a few days, I cannot afford to slack off." His voice was strained, tired. 

"Me and Diavolo will have words about this. No one, not even you, could do all of this alone, he expects too much. Let's go to sleep." 

"MC, I need to get this done. Go to bed." His voice was becoming stern.

"No. Finish this document and let's go to bed. I'm not leaving unless you do." You were stubborn, and he knew that you were telling the truth. You would not leave if he didn't. Looking you in the eye, he challenged just how stubborn you were being. You rose to that and did not avert your eyes. Huffing, he closed his eyes and gave in. 

"C'mere, you can sit in my lap until I've done this." Knowing you won that, you happily straddled him, snuggling in close, waiting for him to finish so you could both fall asleep together.


	3. Satan x MC // In the Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and MC argue... over book characters

"He definitely does not deserve a redemption arc! Or her forgiveness!" Satan stated, staring you down from across the couch. 

"Yes he does! It was a big misunderstanding! He may be the villain but her brother is much more evil than him, yet he got a redemption arc!" 

It started off as a simple, relaxing reading session with Satan, and you were reading a book series you both enjoyed greatly. He read the story aloud, as you snuggled against his chest, listening and enjoying the peace and quiet that is ever so rare in the House of Lamentation. Warm and content, you managed to get through the entire book, and decided to debate it, like you always did. Though, this time it seemed you had a few contrasting opinions on the characters. 

While reading, you guys were snuggled up, now, you were on opposite ends of the couch being anything but quiet with your debate. The others heard you from the common room, but decided to not get involved, after all, Satan may be the avatar of wrath, but they knew he would not harm you, he loved you after all, though they knew this debate was going to go on for a while, as your stubbornness impressed even Lucifer. 

They were right. You guys argued for hours, neither one even thinking of giving in, but as the disagreement went on, you to got closer and closer. A tense aura surrounded Satan, and before you knew it, you had you back against the wall, hands either side of your head. The intense glare he gave you made you forget your words. You may have been dating, but he's never done this before, and you were low-key into it, though your stubbornness didn't let up, as you regained your voice to carry on the debate. 

"Satan, what ar-" 

"You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?" He cut you off, but this time not with a shout, but with a whisper that made your knees weak. He knew what this was doing to you. You could feel his breath on your face, and as confident as he seemed, there was a slight blush adorning his cheeks. Unlike him, your face could be compared to a tomato, but you didn't let you bravado slip.

"You - You can't really say much." You tried to sound composed, you really did. This was too much for you, the tease just smirked, so you grabbed his collar roughly, and slammed your lips on his. His lips were surprisingly soft as he kissed back.


	4. Pick Up Lines - Mammon x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy with a pinch of angst  
> MC uses pick up lines on our sweet boi

Mammon was and will always be a tsundere idiot. But that didn't stop you from falling for him. Underneath that cocky persona he is actually a very sweet, caring individual, and he's shown that several times over the past few months that you have been in Devildom, including taking up the task to protect you, which proved to be quite the task considering the trouble you got into constantly. Despite all of this, he would try to deny any feelings he had for you, although his facade was transparent. That is why you decided to make the first move. 

Approaching the living room, you heard voices coming from inside, one of them Mammon's. Giving yourself a moment to prepare, you waltz into the room with confidence, stopping by the sofa, where Mammon and Asmo sat, discussing the new fashion magazine that Mammon modelled for. 

"Hey MC, tell Asmo that the stuff I'm wearing in this photo is not out of fashion! The photographer picked it out himself!" Mammon pleaded, acknowledging your presence instantly.

"Let me see," you said, picking up the magazine, "did you sit in a pile of sugar? 'Cause you got a pretty sweet ass." With a single smug look at Mammon, you put the magazine down and walked off nonchalantly. 

As for poor Mammon, he was beyond red as your words set in, meanwhile Asmo cackled next to him at the mess he became. It took a whole 10 minutes before he could form any sort of coherent sentence again.

\--=+=--

The next opportunity arose the next day. It was your turn to make dinner, so you decided to make one of your favourite meals. Of course, there's no such thing as being left alone in the house, so before you knew it, Mammon was sat in the kitchen to try to persuade you to join him in another one of his finance schemes. He seemed more on edge than usual, but tried to play it off as casually as possible. 

As you got on with the cooking, a delicious aroma arose from the pots on the stove, making Mammon pause momentarily.

"So MC, what's on the menu for tonight?" A simple, innocent question.

"Me-n-U." A flirty answer, accompanied with a smirk in his direction.

"W-What?" His voice couldn't take the embarrassment and cracked as he said it, making him go even more flustered. You carried on cooking, a sense of smugness at your tactics. Surely he must've caught on by now, right? Turning around to check on him, you found an empty room. He left without you noticing. He avoided eye contact the entire dinner as well.

\--=+=--

Another chance arrived soon after, as Satan asked you to come along to help Mammon study for school. After all, it would also be useful to you, as you were going to be covering the history of Devildom. Agreeing to meet in the school library, you made your way over, a small smile on your face.

"Hey guys, you alright?" you ask, settling your books down next to Mammon, opposite of Satan. Poor Mammon couldn't as much as look at you without the kitchen incident replaying in his head, the way you smirked at him after was too much for the poor boy. 

"Yeah, you ready to get started?" Satan questioned, also pulling out his books.

"I really don't get why we have to do this. I could be doing the new money making scheme I thought of!" Complaining, the avatar of greed pouted.

"Because you're failing. Now get your work out, we'll go over what we did in lesson today."

The session lasted an hour, Mammon complaining constantly, but all of you got some work done eventually. The session ended mainly because Satan was getting frustrated at his brother, until you suggested to just do another session another time. Agreeing, Satan made his way back home, while you guys packed up. 

"Hey Mammon? Are you a library book? Because I want to check you out." You winked at him to make the line even more cheesy. As expected, his composure slipped immediately, red creeping up to his cheeks, as he looked up at you. He didn't reply, but his blush didn't let up the entire way home.

\--=+=--

It was later that day, while you were sat with Satan, Belphie and Beel on the sofa, that Mammon overheard your conversation. 

"-and then I said Me-n-U, he turned bright red and left before I knew it." Giggling, you signed happily at the memory of it, and while you did feel a little guilty, you needed to tease him a little for being so stubborn about his own feelings. 

When he heard that, he felt a stab to his heart. It was all a game to you. A prank. Of course it was, there's no way you were actually into him. At least that's what flashed through his mind when he heard that. 

After that he avoided you like a plague, not being able to even look at you without being stabbed with doubt and pain. You quickly caught onto the fact he was avoiding you, though you thought maybe you went too far with the teasing. Maybe you read it all wrong and he wasn't actually into you? No, you were sure that was not the case. But what was wrong? Soon enough, you had enough of his silent treatment, he would ignore you when you were in the same room, and would deliberately change direction when he saw you walking towards him. You decided that maybe you did take it too far with the pick up lines, and so you should probably apologise.

You were in lesson, one you shared with Mammon, and you could not focus for the life of you. Doodling in your notebook was the only way to pass time without fiddling or disturbing class. Eventually, the bell rang, indicating end of lesson, and everyone started packing away, and before he could escape, you approached Mammon. 

"Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" You asked, a small smile adorning your features, but Mammon looked at you with a blank face, until finally nodding. Now that was unusual, and you started feeling guiltier by the minute. Once the last people left, the two of you were left alone.

"Look, I noticed you were avoiding me. Is it because of those cheesy lines? If so, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." You trailed off, rubbing the back of your neck sheepishly. He looked slightly annoyed.

"Why did you say those lines? Was it to make fun of me? Did one of my brothers set you up to this?" Those words made you stop in your tracks. He didn't think you were actually flirting with him? He thought that this was a prank. Oh, that explains why he was avoiding you. You looked at him shocked at the accusation, until you pulled him into a hug, which he resisted at first. 

"Mammon, you silly demon. No one set me up to do it. I was flirting with you because I like you a lot. I would never make fun of you in that manner, that would be another level of cruel." You said softly, pulling away, and ruffling his hair. It was his turn to look shocked, and a blush started rising to his face yet again. 

"O-Of course! Who wouldn't lik-like the great Mammon?" He stuttered out, looking away, face tomato red. 

"Now then, with that misunderstanding set straight, your lips look rather lonely... would they like to meet mine?" You smiled at him with a slight blush of your own colouring your cheeks.


	5. Flustered Moments || Mammon x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC loves to make Mammon blush  
> Done as a request from tumblr, (devildominatrix)

Mammon is someone who uses a facade often, hiding his true feelings away from everyone. His facade is usually very see-through, but he tries. This means he is also very easy to fluster, which you find very amusing, so you do it quite often, be it a brush of your hands when walking side by side, or random acts of affection. Now, it was obvious he liked you, and of course, you liked him back, but he was very stubborn in hiding away any feelings as such, but in those flustered moments he was closer to accepting the affection.

One of those moments happened when you were stuck in Levi's game with Mammon, Levi, Lucifer and Satan. Competing for your affection, he had no choice but to make a move. However, he was definitely not expecting you to make the first move. It was lunch time in game, so naturally, he seeked you out to spend the break together. He spotted you in the crowd of students, calling out your name. You waited for him, smiling as he caught up.

"Hey MC, Let-Let's spend lunch together!" He said nervously.

"Sure! Let's go." You chirped, grabbing his hand while you walked on, knowing full well he was a mess by how baffled he seemed at the gesture. 

\---=+=---

Another moment happened when the two of you were hanging out in your room, him telling you about his latest scamming scheme, while you listened. He seemed so animated when he talked so enthusiastically about this, sometimes looking over to you to see if you're still listening to him ramble. No one else paid him attention when he talked, so when you kept listening, nodding encouragingly at him, he felt a warmth fill his heart. Out of nowhere, he felt a pressure on his shoulder, and looking over, he saw you cuddling up to him, head on his shoulder, and your eyes looking at him as if asking for him to continue. At that moment, his heart jumped to his throat, a redness creeping across his face, shock present on his features. 

You just looked so adorable like that, his heart couldn't take it.

He quickly looked away, trying to carry on talking, but he couldn't find any words. 

\---=+=---

Once again, Mammon got in trouble with Lucifer, god knows for what this time. You decided to not get involved, so you carried on raiding the kitchen with Beel, talking to him about a new work out routine he wanted to try. 

Soon after, you headed off to find Mammon to make sure he was alright. Approaching the staircase, you hear whimpers along with complaining. Lucifer strung him up upside down once again, making you remember the last time it happened, a few months back. You went up to where he was, examining the scene in front of you. He was strung up, his hands tied against his torso in a way he couldn't move much.

"MC! You're here! Help me down!" He demanded, but in a near desperate voice, which made you giggle. You raise your brow at him, waiting.

"Alright, please help me down MC." He sighed in defeat.

"Only if you promise to try not to get in as much trouble. This is the fifteenth time this week that Lucifer had to punish you and it’s only Wednesday.” Your voice was amused, but nonetheless demanding.

"Hmm, fine, I promise. Now get me down MC, please, the blood is going to my head!" As you got closer to him, an idea popped into your head. Giggling silently, you got closer, leaning in so your face is inches away from his. He stops talking, face going redder by the second, realising just how close you are. He watched you with wide eyes, looking for what you did next. Leaning in further, you left a small kiss on his nose, and although it lasted less than a second, he froze completely. You smiled to yourself as you undid his restraints carefully so he wouldn't fall down head first. 

"Alright, I'm off to bed, night night Mammon!" You smile cheekily, heading off as he just sat there, on the floor, bright red, using his arm to cover his face.

\---=+=---

It was a cold night in Devildom and Mammon could not sleep. He got back late from the casino and the hype of it was keeping him awake. Deciding to let the cool air calm him down, he went outside for a stroll. He may be loud and full of energy in the day, but even he sometimes enjoyed the quietness of Devildom at night, a complete contrast to what it was like in the daytime. Stopping in front of the fountain in the garden, he looked into it, lost in thought. Once again, you invaded his mind, with just the thought of you making his heart skip a beat. Your soft hair, gentle smile, your cheeky antics. Man he was in deep. What snapped him out of his thoughts were two arms wrapping around his torso, a head resting on his back. 

He jumped approximately 30 feet in the air when it happened, but relaxed when he heard your voice. Speak of the devil.

"Watchya thinking about?" Upon relaxing at your voice, he froze up again, realising you were hugging him.

"M-MC! You should be asleep! What are you doing out here?" He avoided the question, a blush adorning his features once again. 

"I couldn't sleep, and I saw you out here, all alone. So I decided to join you. Besides, I was curious as to what made you smile like that." When you saw that smile, a goofy thing of a grin, you felt yourself fall for him all over again. You wanted to one day be the reason for that smile, one of such innocence. 

"No-None of your business!" His face lit up in red further, jumping out of your arms and turning around. 

"Well, whatever it was, you should smile like that more often, it was the cutest thing." You grinned at him, ruffling his hair, a blush present on your own face.

"You-You- I-I- What?" 

Mammon.exe has stopped working. 

You giggled, walking past him to sit on the edge of the fountain, patting a space next to you, indicating he should sit. Stiffly, he sat down, his head turned away from you. You decided. This was the perfect moment to tell him how you feel. Swallowing down your anxiety, you turned to him.

"You know, Mammon, I- I want to be the reason you smile like that one day. I li-like you a lot." It was your turn to be flustered as his head snapped to you, his eyes wide, almost unbelieving that this was happening. You both look at each other, a wide but nervous smile spreading on his face as you await an answer. 

"Re-really? I mean- I mean who wouldn't like the GREAT MAMMON?" He turned away, to nervous to face you. You look down at that, knowing that it was his facade showing again, just as you thought you got through to him. He glanced at you. You looked... disappointed? He cussed himself for saying that, thinking of how he can fix it.

"The re- The reason I was smiling like that was because of you. Y-You just keep appearing in my mind, and I don't dislike it." His serious tone surprised you. So you did get through to him. Smiling, you took his hand into your own, intertwining your fingers. You were both blushing messes, but at that moment, you didn't mind.


	6. Always an Angel || Brothers x MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenario with various brother endings  
> Hurt to Comfort, Fluffy

The day you left Devildom was a grim and unexpected one. Your stay there ended earlier than expected at the hands of a lower demon and a moment of opportunity. It wasn't until later that the brothers found you, bleeding out in the street, and once the demon in question was caught, he would not leave in one piece. The brothers were sadistic beings after all. Grief-stricken, the boys mourned, all of them gloomy and on edge, and this grief would not go away on its own, after all, they might never see their beloved MC again.

As for you, your death was slow, you never wanted to experience that again. What happened after was something expected, after all, you were fully aware of the two other realms apart from their own. There were many other spirits by the gates to the angel realm awaiting judgement, so it took a long while for your turn to come around, months even, but when time came, you became an angel, just like your distant ancestor Lilith. You looked divine in your new look, white, gold and black clothes adorning your body. The realm itself looked absolutely surreal, shining and bright in every way, unlike the place you spent your time as a exchange student in. However, you couldn't find peace, even in death, as there was so much left unresolved back in Devildom, so many things left unsaid, feelings not yet explored. This mean you would not just sit still and accept your fate, so you went to Michael himself to ask and plead to be able to go to Devildom.

Surprisingly, he agreed once you explained, and so that's how you ended up contacting Diavolo, and now you sat in his office, late at night.

Lucifer:

You explained the situation to Diavolo, talking and trying to get him to let you stay. You also asked about the brothers, how were they doing and what happened after the incident months ago. Engaged in conversation, neither of you heard the knock on the door, nor did you hear someone come in until they dropped whatever they were holding. At the noise you turned to look at the source, only to find a dumbstruck Lucifer looking at you in shock. Smiling sweetly at him, you stood and moved towards him, never before seeing him in such a state. You hugged him and it took him a few minutes to respond, but once he did, he held you so securely, as if you would disappear at any second. 

He got to see you again! 

He didn't even care that Diavolo was in the room as he held you, and not that he would ever admit it, he had tears in his eyes.

"I always knew you were an angel." he whispered shakily into your ear, hugging you like his life depended on it. A vulnerability that has never been seen before in Lucifer.

Mammon:

Once you finished talking to the demon prince, he escorted you to the door of the House of Lamentation, telling you your room has not been touched since you died, the brothers, especially Mammon, not allowing it. Wishing Diavolo goodnight, you quietly crept into the building, heading for the one person you've yearned the most to see after all this time: Mammon. 

You reached Mammon's door in a matter of minutes, so you knocked and waited. After a few minutes with no reply, you started to think he was asleep, it was late after all, so you tried to open the door. Luckily, it was open and you slid in, closing is quietly behind you. Frankly, the room was a mess, like if a group of wild animals was let in loose, which was weird because Mammon always valued his belongings. Analysing the mess, you found no sign of the avatar of greed. 

Where could he be? 

One other place sprung to your mind. Your room. After all, he hung out there with you all the time before the incident, so it would make sense right? Right. You made your way down the familiar corridor, past the other bedrooms. You'll greet the others in the morning, Mammon was your priority now. Before you knew it, you were in front of your own door, hesitating slightly. How was he going to react to seeing you again? Was he going to be happy or will he be hurt? 

Pushing those thoughts away, you gently opened the door, wincing when it creaked slightly. Your eyes immediately found the sleeping form on your bed, hugging your pillow. Your heart melted at the sight, all of a sudden feeling guilty for leaving him, even though it wasn't your fault. Sighing, you walk closer, admiring his handsome face, though it wasn't how you remembered. Dark circles adorned his eyes, tear stains evident on his cheeks, and you could tell he wasn't eating as much with how his cheekbones seem to stand out. Reaching out, you stroked his cheek gently, trying not to wake him up, but the slight touch took him out of his slumber. You didn't seem to register at first, as he rubbed his eyes. It was minutes later that he was staring at you dumbfounded, and honestly, he looked cute with his messy hair and gobsmacked expression, though the obvious sadness on his face broke your heart. 

"M-MC?" His voice was gruff and raspy, as if not used for a long time. 

"Hey Mammon." You smiled sweetly, yet sadly, as if apologising for what had happened. In seconds, you were wrapped tightly in his arms, until he broke the embrace, looking at you with fresh tears running down his face.

"How- How are you here? I tho-I thought I'd never see you again!" Looking into your eyes, he searched for any type of answer. 

"I made a deal with Diavolo and Michael so I could come see you again. I'm just sorry it took so long." You whispered, wiping his tears off with your hands. He pulled you in again, whispering "I always knew you were an angel."

Levi:

After making a deal with Diavolo, you made your way to the House of Lamentation, Barbados accompanying you so you were safe. Approaching the familiar building and saying goodbye to Barbados, you made your way inside, one destination in mind. You had to see Levi first, no matter what. You missed him like never before, and couldn't wait to see him after all these months. 

Making your way down the corridor, you approached his door, knocking loudly. Having no response, you knocked again, this time hearing a noise from inside. The door swung open revealing a tired Levi, who looked ready to snap the neck of whoever came knocking, until he saw you looking up at him. Your bright eyes, your stunning face. He froze, an unknown expression overtaking his face, one of disbelief. He snapped out of it after a few minutes, backing away, hurt written all over his face.

"N-No. I-I- If this is a trick, this is a new level of cruel." He started off with a yell, but it turned into a whisper by the end. 

"Levi. It's me, I'm back. I became an angel and made a deal with Michael and Diavolo. I'm back." You stated softly, walking towards him carefully, guilt eating away at your gut. All of a sudden he rushed towards you, pulling you into a hug, even though he wasn't a touch-y person.

"I-I always thought of you as an angel, I just didn't expect you to actually become one." He said, slowly growing flustered.

Satan:

After a while, you bid farewell to the demon prince, declining his offer to walk you to the House of Lamentation. You needed to think how you were going to approach the brothers, especially Satan, who was the most important to you. How will he react? 

You reached the door, and slipped inside silently, making a beeline for one specific room. as you walked by, though, you noticed damage around the house, as if things were thrown about, broken and ripped. You prayed it wasn't what you think it was, but you already knew the cause. Once you got to your destination, you knocked, knowing he would most likely still be awake, engrossed in a book. After a second, the door opened, his blue-green eyes widening at the sight of you. 

"MC?" He breathed out, shock evident on his handsome face as you smiled softly at him. 

"Hey Satan." Your voice was like a melody he thought he'd never hear again. After all, it was months since he last saw you. Before you knew it, he engulfed you in the most secure embrace you could've ever imagined.

"Don't scare me like that again. I almost thought you weren't coming back." He scolded lightly, still hugging you tightly. You giggled, content in the position you two were in, after all you were back. He pulled away, much to your protest, to look at you.

Leaning in, he whispered "I always knew you were an angel," before pressing his soft lips to your own.

Asmo:

When you died, Asmo felt empty loneliness fill his heart, something he wasn't used to feeling, and therefore he didn't know just how to cope with losing you. And so he drank. Drank himself senseless every night, so much the brothers were concerned. Even Diavolo noticed the last time he went to visit, which he also mentioned to MC in his office. 

When you heard that, your heart broke. The avatar of lust, the boy you loved, reduced to such a state. You thanked Diavolo for telling you, and bidding him goodbye, you ran to exactly where you thought you'd find him, being given the new information. Your favourite bar, the one where the two of you used to hang out all the time before the incident. And sure enough, he was there, nearly passed out at the bar. Going up next to him caught his attention and now he was staring at you wide-eyed, cheeks flushed from the drinks consumed. You smiled sadly, guilt eating you up. Before you knew it, he latched onto clumsily, tears coming to his eyes.

"M-MC! Y-You're back! I thought y-you wouldn't come back. I-I-" His words were slurred and small hiccups interrupting every other word. You hugged him back, running your hand up and down his back in comfort.

"Shhh... I'm here. Let's get back home, yeah?" You said gently.

"I-I always knew you were an angel! You really are one now, though!" 

Beel:

After the incident, when you didn't come back for months, Beel felt less and less hungry, worry and guilt of not being able to protect you eating at him every day. It was just like when Lilith supposedly died, he wasn't able to protect her, and now you were gone too. As time went on, that sorrow deepened, and he began believing you were not coming back. Belphie mourned with him, trying to tell him it wasn't his fault, and all of them couldn't protect you, along with the fact that you wouldn't want him to be this way. 

What he least expected was to come into the kitchen, all those months later, to see you, a cake in your hands, and a soft smile on your face. He froze, all those feelings coming back to him at once, and he rushed towards you, putting the cake on the side as he hugged you like you've never been hugged before. 

"MC, you were always an angel, but now you actually are. Thank you for coming back." He said, his voice muffled by the embrace.

Belphie:

Belphie being the avatar of sloth, could sleep through the end of the world, but ever since the incident, he couldn't even get a little bit of rest. Nightmare fuelled his restlessness, the image of your cold body in the street was one he could not erase from his mind. He hoped that you would miraculously come back to life again, just like you did last time. Even though he hasn't spent much time with you, he grew attached quickly. He had guilt lingering on his mind since he killed you, and now there was a whole new layer of guilt clouding his every thought. He wasn't able o save you. 

He knew that you would become an angel, but as the months went by, he started doubting that you would go back to Devildom. Why would you? You had died twice while here, and he was sure you wouldn't want to come back to the place it happened. 

These thoughts went through his head often, making him go into overdrive and eventually he would pass out from exhaustion. 

This is exactly what you saw when you went up to the attic room, his form sleeping on the bed, though he kept stirring. As you got closer, you noticed he looked... tired. exhausted beyond words. You made up your mind that you wouldn't wake him tonight, he needed the sleep, that was evident. Instead, you laid down next to him, cuddling into his form. You would explain everything in the morning.

Or so you though.

"M-MC?" His voice was rough and sleepy.

"Hey Belphie. I didn't mean to wake you." Your angelic voice brought him to reality, as he peered at you in shock. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer.

"Y-You came back! You really did! I knew you would become an angel, you were always one anyway!" He felt the hole you left fill again, happiness welcoming him once again. Of course the dark thoughts still lingered, but that wasn't important to him right now. You were back.


End file.
